Episode Twenty Six Magic
This is the forth episode of season three and the twenty sixth in the series overall. Previous Episode: Episode Twenty Five Next Episode: Episode Twenty Seven Plot Kate tells reporters Kat, Ethan and Terri to dig up as much information of Judge Heart as possible. While Cassandra is in a coma, her will requests that Billy take over as CEO, now that Kate is running the Bugle. Wanda and Teddy offer to help him with it. Terri and Ethan follow Judge Heart, and he meets a man named Eric. They talk about building a new world order. Terri and Ethan are spotted and Eric shoots at them. Ethan gets away but Terri is shot and killed. Eric and Judge Heart use a ancient relic that's full of magic to tap into dark forces and rise up zombies as slaves, they raise Xavin, Terri, Jimmy and Jessica who are mental slaves to them. Ethan comes into the Bugle head office and sees Kat and Kate there. Ethan tells them Terri is dead, but he got Judge Heart and Eric on tape talking about their plan for a new world order of slaves. Kate makes a phone call. Judge Heart walks into a sleazy hotel but is ambushed by Noah, Tsu, Elijah and Klara before they can attack he uses a magic flash bomb to get away. Jessica sneaks into the Mansion basement. Maria walks into the Mansion and sees Teddy, Billy and Wanda are there discussing Winter and adding the demon to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Database. They are confronted by Eric, Xavin and Jessica. Noah, Tsu, Eli and Klara meet Kate in the Bugle basement, Terri and Jimmy show up and attack them. Terri shoots Kate in the shoulder and Noah in the leg. Tsu kills Terri and self defense when Terri tries to stab her. Elijah is attacked by Jimmy with a knife, turns it around and stabs Jimmy and he falls over dead. Noah is ok from the bullet and Kate pulls hers out and keeps going. Back at the mansion, Jessica throws Billy out a window, then grabs Wanda and throws her into Teddy, they crash through a wall. Eric teleports Maria outside the mansion when she shoots at him. Then Eric puts a force field around the mansion. Leaving Maria, Teddy, Wanda and Billy outside. Wanda is very hurt and Billy tries to heal her but can't. Outside the base, Teddy, Billy, Wanda and Maria are joined by Noah, Elijah, Kate, Klara and Tsu. Judge Heart shows up outside and replicates himself into three more. Teddy fights the real Judge, Tsu and Noah fight a replica, Elijah and Kate fight a replica, Klara and Maria fight a replica. Wanda lays down in pain as Billy uses his magic to break down the force field around the mansion. Teddy kills the Judge by snapping his neck and all his replicas disappear. Eric, Jessica and Xavin come out of the mansion, Jessica snaps out of it and kills Eric, and arrests Xavin, who is also released from his mind control. Kat writes and expose on Judge Heart and blames him for the deaths of Terri and Eric, and his own suicide. Kate watches her. Cassandra wakes up. Jessica and Wanda take Xavin to the Vault. Starring Billy Kaplan Teddy Altman Cassandra Lang Kate Bishop Elijah Bradley Klara Prast Noah-Varr Tsu-Zana Kat Ferral Maria Hill Wanda Maximoff Terri Kidder Judge Heart Eric Williams Ethan Edwards Jimmy Woo Xavin Jessica Jones Category:Season Three Category:Episodes